The Doctor Who Saved Me
by PenguinxLove09
Summary: Bella runs away from her former life in Phoenix. She has a few secrets and a clumsy nature that threatens to reveal them. An accident in Gym sends her to the hospital. Not a good way to start off this new life.Full Summary inside.Excitement is here in Ch3
1. Prologue

**The Doctor Who Saved Me**

**Summary: Bella runs away from her former life in Phoenix. She has a few secrets and a clumsy nature that threatens to reveal them. An accident in Gym sends her to the hospital. Not a good way to start off this new life. She has met Alice and Edward at school and then Carlisle. The gorgeous doctor watches her for the whole stay as he promised Charlie he would do. But why? He has beautiful golden eyes, a beautiful face and startlingly perfect hair accentuated with all around perfection. But he's married and he's 27.**

**Additional notes: AU and that's about it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was raining when I landed and raining when I woke up from a night of hard sleeping. I wanted more than anything to settle into a new life and make myself a new person. Tomorrow was Monday and I would be a new Bella. I'd had enough of the busy city life in which you could so easily just fade away with all of your dark and haunting secrets and no one would notice. I would wake up, and put on my overabundance of make-up to hide the secrets. I wore long sleeves most of the time and shorts were practically a sin. I was afraid for a few weeks he would follow me here, so I told him I was going to Florida with my mom. He wouldn't find me there, and wouldn't dare hurt Renee to find where I really was. At least I hoped.

I was a freshman and stupid, I had never been so noticed but that's what I had wanted. That summer I did everything possible to make myself prettier. I was actually tan, muscular, and I had such long, flowing, golden-highlighted brunette hair. Jason, a sophomore at the time, noticed me after a football game I had gone to with a couple of friends. He was the up-and-coming star, a varsity player already, and everything I could ever hope for to have standing at my side. All the girls looked at me with such envy as he would give me a ride to school each day. He took me on expensive dates and bought me flowers, jewelry, and chocolate. He was straight off the pages of a too-good-to-be-true romance story until things turned for the worst.

We got in our first fight the night that I went to a friend's party with him. It was midnight and the party was about to slow down, I left with him to his house. Upstairs and in his room we laid on his bed, his hands moved from my waist downward. I tensed up and denied all of his 'I love yous', we'd been together only a couple of weeks and this was too much. When he proceeded to undress himself I vehemently protested, which was proceeded with a crackling slap that sent me reeling.

I flinched at the memory. That was the night all innocence began to fade, he hadn't taken everything that night, but I knew it was coming and I couldn't stop it. I was too afraid. Enough of the memories for tonight, I wanted to start over and I would have to stop remembering and reinvent myself if I wanted to do that.

I groaned as I got up and went to shower, fresh bruises marked my now pale body; they would be the last though. I closed my eyes and got into the shower letting the hot water scald my body. I would have a whole day to settle in and the rest of my shower to come up with a good enough excuse for wanting to live here. I wanted to get away from _him_. I couldn't tell Charlie that.

I shut the water off and grabbed the towel hanging overhead. I would just tell Charlie that I want to let Renee have more freedom, after all she had just started dating this guy named Phil. I dressed myself in old sweats I had dug up in the back of my closet and a long sleeved thermal. I covered up a bruise on my right lower cheek and another on the middle of my left jaw-line.

The mirror didn't deceive me and that was really me, the person I looked at that is. Just three years ago I was tan, and muscular, I had a glow in my eyes; and now I was pale and chalky, scrawny and unhealthy, and my eyes had a look a despair that replaced the glow.

I walked down the stairs, and Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Hello Bells."

"Hey Dad." I fought the urge to call him Charlie.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks." I said rummaging through the cabinets and then the refrigerator. I would need to find the grocery store and do a bit of shopping.

"Bella, look at me for a second."

Did Charlie notice? I thought I did a good job covering it up.

I turned to face him, keeping clam, I didn't want any questions. I had learned to become increasingly clumsier to have better explanations for the numerous bruises.

"Is that a bruise on your jaw-line?"

"Yea, I tripped and fell on my suitcase while packing."

Charlie seemed to buy it and I felt relieved. I didn't need Charlie trying to hunt down something of the past while I was trying to make a new life for myself.

"Bella, I got you a truck." He blurted out.

My face lit up and I flashed him a genuine smile.

He hopped up and took me outside. I noticed a vehicle covered by a sheet behind the cruiser in the driveway. He lifted the sheet to reveal a very old, but sturdy, truck.

"Oh Ch-Dad! You shouldn't have!"

I loved it, it suited me so well. I would miss my old mustang, but I decided it would be best to sell it; so _he_ couldn't follow me.

After admiring my new truck I went inside and up to my room to lie down. My mind drifted for a bit and I fell into a light slumber. Images flew in my mind, a knocking at the door, it was Jason, my past following me. I screamed, I shook, and I fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I felt kicking, a rib snapped and I held back a shriek. He had never been so violent, but I had never lied to him so blatantly; I deserved this but I didn't want to have to keep deserving these things. I lie there helplessly and everything faded.

My eyes snapped open, a cold sweat covering my body and I was curled in a ball. I had been worried he would find me. It was seven pm, and time to make dinner. I got up and rushed to the restroom, checking to see that the make-up covering my face was still in place. It was and I proceeded downstairs to see that Charlie had already prepared something for us to eat.

It smelled moderately edible, and I was guessing it was spaghetti.

"Thanks Dad." I said eyeing the food.

I was hoping it tasted better than it looked. It didn't but I continued to eat it, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I was famished.

I didn't talk to Charlie much over dinner, and he seemed just fine with that. I went into my room to finish settling in and waste enough time until I could attempt to get back to sleep. I pulled out one of my suitcases and sifted through the clothes of my old life. Even though I hated shopping I needed to get new things soon. I grimaced at every low cut shirt and every mini skirt.

He would make me wear them, and hit me every time that a boy looked at me. I always thought I deserved it for being such a tease. At least I had a few things that were appropriate to wear here. I grabbed the bag of toiletries and went to set them in the restroom.

The clear bag was filled with an abundance of make-up, something I didn't much like wearing. I set out all the make-up into a container Charlie had provided and went to get the other toiletries. Once most everything was put away I got out my back pack and filled it with a few school supplies and plugged in the ancient computer Charlie had set up in the corner of my room.

I checked my e-mail, none from Renee, which was good. I created a new e-mail account and called Renee to tell her to e-mail that one only.

I surfed around to see if there were any decent little shops in Port Angeles. I gave up after thirty minutes of attempts to find anything and decided I would just go there this weekend with any friends I had made.

It was around midnight and I had to be up around seven, this would give me plenty of rest for tomorrow. I drifted into sleep only to vividly dream up a nightmare, except this wasn't new. I could taste the fear even though I was asleep, as I stood in the airport, feeding him lies and saying goodbye.

He stood beside me through every line that he could, until I reached airport security. My mom handed them my pass and then hers and collected both of ours, I was glad she had this obsession with holding onto tickets for the both of us.

He pulled me to the side where he could lean over and talk to me.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella. You were a fun one, in all ways." He winked and I suppressed a grimace, as much as I hated the consequences my actions forced, he was mine and I loved him in some sick way. No I didn't. I didn't love him, I was ready to start a new life; I quickly corrected.

"Bye Jason." I said solemnly.

"Bella, I expect that you will call me often. I will assume that you will need me to come to you if I do not receive calls frequently enough. Don't leave me to worry. I care immensely for you."

I held back another grimace, he wouldn't find me though. The bruises he gave me earlier would be the last.

"I'll call and write."

I knew I wouldn't call, and just say the phone line hasn't been set up.

"You had better." He gave me a threatening glance, and I knew it would worry him if I didn't let him know I was okay.

"I will, love."

"I love you Bella."

"Me too." I said reaching up to kiss him as he left another bruise; slapping my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, I mean." I said.

He kissed me and walked away. I pushed my suitcase forward and pretended to trip on it so I would have a story for Renee.

She handed my ticket to me after asking me about my newest 'injury'. We went our separate ways, and I was scared, shaking. I didn't want him to see I wasn't going to Florida. I didn't want him to be worried and come for me. I picked up the pace, and felt a cold sweat as I shivered.

I opened my eyes, tears pooling up in them. It was six thirty and I couldn't stand to sleep anymore. Today I was starting my new life, I wanted to find people to care and I didn't want people to hurt me for my numerous faults.

* * *

**Review and chapter one will be up shortly.  
)**

**She meets the doctor!**


	2. Chapter 1 Concussion

**Big thanks to all reviewers and those who added this story to their alerts/favorites. )**

**AN: I love this chapter, especially towards the end...but...**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Concussion  
**

The hot water scalded my skin, my sensitive skin. The bruises and cut stung, but I ignored it. I didn't feel clean unless the water burned my skin enough to sting it. I washed out my hair and my mind trailed off. I was on auto-pilot now, the dream sank in. I turned the knobs of the shower into the off position, the water stopped. I grabbed the towel from above me and dried off, fighting the cold that the absence of scalding water left.

I slipped out of the restroom, and into my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of my old jeans, a leather belt and a beige turtleneck sweater. I covered my bruises, applied a base of pink to my dull cheeks and brown on my eyes. I didn't want to look dead.

Once I was ready I grabbed my bag and headed to school.

I would be a spectacle, I was sure. The Chief's daughter, finally back. I parked next to a car that stood out, a shiny Volvo. I walked into a small building, which I assumed was the administration building. A nice woman named Mrs. Cope handed me a schedule, map, and a sheet to get signed by each teacher; then told me to have a nice day. I hoped it would be, but I didn't know if I should get my hopes up.

I walked into English, a little late, but I had gotten slightly lost.

I stepped up to an older man, who was balding a little, Mr. Clarence, and handed him my sheet and took the only empty seat left which was next to a baby-faced boy I later knew to be Mike. He was overly eager, but I didn't mind. He walked me to History, my next class. I got my paper signed and went to a seat in the back next to a cute pixie-like girl who was insanely beautiful. I tried not to stare, but she was just so gorgeous.

She turned to me and I quickly whipped my head back to the front.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice." She said as if somehow she already knew my name and that I wanted to talk to her.

"Hi Alice," I said and turned around facing the front; settling in for a lecture about something I already knew.

Alice didn't pay much attention either, and I found myself staring at her. There was something about her. Different.

The bell rang and I scooped up my things and studied my map. Building six for Spanish was my destination. Alice seemed to dance her way around, I wish I still had grace like that. I was clumsy now, and attracted attention for all the times I fell over. I didn't bruise myself that way too often but it always looked like the fall would have. A few people noticed me, but not many really said anything.

I walked into Spanish on time and had Mrs. Cas sign the sheet. She would definitely be my least favorite teacher.

"Isabella, would you mind introducing yourself to the class once they all get here?"

Yes I would mind actually, I didn't say that though. I walked over and set my things down in the back and walked back up to the front.

"No I wouldn't mind."

The bell rang and everyone was seated, it looked like I would be sitting next to a girl named Jessica and no one took the other seat next to me.

"Class we have a new student, please give her a warm welcome."

"I'm," I felt a stutter creep up, I choked it back, "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."

Everyone said "Hi Bella."

I made my way to my seat, half-mortified. She decided not to teach, but instead to hand out the syllabus, class rules, and let us talk.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica! We're going to be great friends."

She was so confident and bubbly; I could tell she liked talking. This was going to be an easy friendship, I would just let her do the talking.

"There's a dance coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Oh." I pretended to care, but I didn't want be sucked into going; dancing and I was a disaster.

"Have anyone in mind yet, Bella?"

"I haven't really met many people."

"You will." She smiled

"Oh, I can't wait until lunch; I'll have to introduce you to everyone!" She gushed.

I smiled at her as she continued to talk about boys.

"What class do you have next, Bella?"

"Umm, Trig."

"Me too!"

The bell rang and I was actually happy to have a friend that was so easy to have. She wouldn't ask a lot but she would talk a lot. We walked to Trig together and chose seats next to each other in the back. I had Mr. Sanders sign the sheet and walked back. Next to me sat another overly eager boy. He was tall, slender, well-built, and had gorgeous wavy black hair.

"Hi Bella!" he extended his hand, and reluctantly I shook it.

"And your name?" Though I was not interested in the least.

"Bryan."

"Hi Bryan."

Jessica stared at me, and I couldn't tell how she felt about that exchange.

"Bella, you should go with him to the dance…it's girl's choice."

"I don't know."

"Aww, come on Bella."

"I'll think about it. I still haven't met everyone yet."

She smiled and turned back around to listen to the lecture.

The bell rang eventually and I walked with Jessica to lunch.

"Bella what do you have after lunch?"

I looked at my schedule briefly, "Uh, Biology."

"Ah drat. I have English."

We walked to a big table of people, but I didn't notice them for long. Over at a far table sat Alice with a group similar to her, all of them were so beautiful looking. She waved at me and I turned back to Jessica's table.

"Okay, this is Mike." Jessica said.

"Hi Bella." He was the one from earlier, the overly eager one with the baby-face. I smiled back at him.

Jessica continued introductions, as my mind wandered. I thought of Phoenix, I hated my last three years there. I wanted this year to be different. I sighed as I took a seat, and just listened.

"Bella, join in." A boy named Tyler said.

"I prefer listening sometimes."

He winked at me and scooted over so that he was across from me.

"So did you hear that there is a dance coming up?"

"No I didn't, tell me about it." I said sarcastically, he didn't pick up on it.

"Well it's in two weeks and it's girl's choice. Are you going?"

"I thought it was girl's choice?" I retorted. I did not need this on my first day here.

He winked at me again.

"What class do you have next?"

"Biology."

"Oh."

He sounded defeated. Before he could pick up the topic of the dance again the bell rang. Mike, ran over to me as soon as he heard the bell, and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hi Mike."

"Did you say you have biology next?"

"Yes."

"I'll walk you there."

I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but I didn't want to get lost either. He walked so abnormally slow, we were late to class anyways.

Mr. Phillip signed my sheet and as I looked over the classroom, there was only one seat left at all of the tables of two. It was next to the one I had seen next to Alice at lunch. Up close he was more beautiful than I had given him credit for, such deep black eyes and bronze hair. As I sat down he seemed to tense up, his fists balled up. I looked at mike who was next to me at the next table, he was as puzzled as I was.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"I'm Edward." He said without even acknowledging my presence.

Class drug on, and Edward seemed to grow more tense. I couldn't wait for this class to end, it almost hurt that he was so bothered by me.

I grunted, I had PE next and that was surely to be a disaster.

"So did you, like stab Edward or something?" Mike asked after class ended.

Edward had bolted out the door as soon as the bell rang.

"No, this is so…"

"Strange," he finished, "Edward never acts like that."

"What do you have next?" I wanted to change the subject, it was starting to become hurtful. I tried to be a new me and people even rejected that. I understand rejecting the old Bella.

"Gym"

"Me too."

I was glad I would have someone to talk to through the most torturous class.

It was the same routine, I had the coach sign the paper and then I put on sneakers and sweatpants. We were running a mile today, and a series of aptitude tests. I got through the mile okay, and made my way inside. Everything was starting to blur together about my day, it was just a series of motions.

We had to climb the rope next, my hands began to sweat. It was my turn and everyone was watching me, I was last. I grabbed part of the way up and planted my feet at the bottom. I tried to inch up. I held on tight and put my feet on the next wrung. I took one hand off and grabbed higher, then did the same with the other hand. I repeated the process twice. I reached up for the third time, my muscles shaking more now, my hand slipped and I flew backwards.

Mike ran to me, the rest too shocked. He broke the fall a little but couldn't catch me fully. I couldn't remember what happened next. I woke up hours later to a face so gorgeous it could only be compared to the boy I met today, the boy that hated me. His eyes were so golden and his hair was golden as well, and perfect. He looked so young, and startling in white. He was beautiful.

I tried not to blush, but one crept up anyways.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Carlisle. Your father, Charlie, was here earlier but had to go back to work. He asked that I stay and watch you today, so I'll be your doctor for the rest of your stay, Ms. Swan."

I was dazzled, and barely managed to croak out a smile.

"It appears that you have a severe concussion and will need to stay through the night and possibly some of tomorrow. But no worries…"

He was so _dazzling._

"My shift ended an hour ago, so I'll be able to devote my attention to you." He smiled so assuring that I couldn't help but feel better about my disposition.

"Thank you Mr…" I trailed off.

"Mr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Would you like me to stay with you in here for a while?"

"Yes please, and could you shut the door? The sound of the carts is getting to me."

"As you wish Ms. Swan." He smiled so captivatingly and went to sit on the bed across from me, after shutting the door. He seemed to dance instead of walk just like Alice did.

I laid there for a while, trying to allow sleep to take me over once again.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind washing off your face?"

He didn't give a reason but I assumed he could see something; after all he was trained to see abnormalities.

I went into the restroom, carrying my IV behind me and closed the door. I realized that I was in a hospital gown, they must have had to undress me; I blushed for a second then felt nervous. This meant he had seen all the bruises. I turned on the water and waited for it to get as hot as it could. I scrubbed my face, removing everything. The bruises, the two I covered this morning, hadn't gotten better. I stared at myself, so ashamed. I turned off the light and walked out, afraid to tell him what happened and I knew he would ask.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is so much better.  
**

**Keep the reviews coming, once I have 15 total I will put up the amazing chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2 Secret

**AN: This one is short in comparison with the other two. But its cute. And I'm quite positive I'm just going to title the next chapter, excitement. It fits it so perfectly. )**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Secret**

"Ms. Swan, you probably know why I asked you to wash your face."

I nodded and curled my legs up to me, fighting tears.

"I need you to be honest. The bruises you have are bad; you also have several cuts on your body."

I flinched at the details. I knew what was there all over my body from whenever I would shower and feel the stinging of a cut being scrubbed with soap or a bruise being pressed down on. But I didn't want anyone to know the extent to which these blemishes covered me, especially when they were my entire fault.

He continued, "You also have an improperly healed break on your left arm, which I assume contributed to your fall."

I hadn't known that my arm had broken; I knew he twisted it enough to where I felt a snap, I was in disbelief. I didn't want to tell the gorgeous doctor in front of me all these things, everything I wanted to forget.

"Bella, what happened?" He said in a low, velvet purr.

A tear slid down my face as I shook my head.

"Your father?"

"No, I just moved in with Charlie this weekend."

"The bruises are from weeks ago, and the ones on your face look a few days old."

"I know." I sighed.

"Where did you move from?"

"Phoenix. I lived with my mom, but she was going to Florida and I missed Charlie."

It was partially the truth, I did miss him sometimes.

"Is that all?"

He saw right through me. I cried more.

"Was your mother dating anyone?"

I knew where he was going with this one.

"Yes, but I had only met him a few times. I didn't talk to him much."

"Then it was someone else?"

He looked concerned, like he genuinely cared. His golden eyes pierced through mine, inviting me to trust him with all I concealed and namely this. He wanted to help as much as he could, his eyes told as much as mine did while they continued to water up and spill over.

He stood up and walked to where I had curled up even more. As if asking for permission he held out his arms, I nodded and they were wrapped around me. I began to sob into his perfectly white coat. His body was so cold and hard, but comforting.

He pulled away and sat on the bed across from me again.

"Bella, you can trust me. I'm a doctor, I'm bound to confidentiality."

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to hurt Jason, and I didn't want to open up the past; it was a treacherous Pandora's Box of secrets. I cried silently, more than anything I wanted him to drop it.

"Bella you don't have to tell me, just tell me to drop it and I will."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

He seemed to understand, that I just wanted to take some time.

"Promise me one thing."

I nodded.

He walked toward me. Tears still fell from my eyes.

"Don't let anyone do this to you anymore. You are too beautiful to be broken like this." He said wiping a tear from my cheek.

Why do I have the urge to kiss this beautiful doctor, he is married, but so beautiful. I blushed at my own thoughts, and he smiled.

"I won't. I moved to get away from him." I blurted out.

"He hurt me, for three years and I got my chance to leave since my mother was leaving for Florida; I just told him I was going with her."

"What would he do to you?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his cold hand. I didn't flinch from the temperature, it was comforting.

"He would force me to do whatever he wanted. Dress how he wanted, eat what he wanted and in most cases that was nothing at all. If he wanted anything I would have to do it." I hope he understood the implication of my last statement I didn't want to explain.

"Were you afraid of telling? Or did you believe you loved him so it was okay?"

"I loved him…" I trailed off crying.

I couldn't bear thoughts of him, I hardly knew what to think of him. He was abusive, he lashed out at my faults, but he loved me. He was all I knew and I was scared of being without him. Jason was what held me together, he was my duct tape, but he also tore me apart. I knew it was all in my best interest, it was to show me something I had done wrong. I hated the beatings, the bruises, and feeling worthless. My head was jumbled, and I was exhausted now.

"I, I think I want to get some sleep now." I was tired of this subject.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Yes, yes please." He was comforting.

"As you wish Ms. Swan."

I shifted to my side and curled into a ball. A blanket was draped over me and I fell into a deep sleep. As I slept I dreamt of the doctor.

I was home alone, Charlie was out fishing. I lay on my bed reading, it was mid-afternoon. I was jolted to reality as a knock sounded off the door. I jumped up, and grabbed my head which was now throbbing a bit, and I answered the door. He stood in the doorway wearing light colored blue jeans, and a white lab coat over a soft maroon t-shirt. I led him in, and he followed me to my room. He curled up to me as I cracked open my book and began to read. He closed my book and crawled on top of me. I began to hyperventilate. His hands danced at my waist and I lifted up to allow him to hold me. I locked myself around his neck and our lips neared. I heard a stomping, angry movement and it wasn't Charlie.

Carlisle bounded up and to the doorway, but Jason passed him. My face became a punching bag as Carlisle stood there. I screamed and he looked as if he made a decision, he leapt at Jason. I screamed harder and I could feel my ribs snap. I woke up in another cold sweat; Carlisle was hovering over me with concern in his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay? You screamed a couple of times."

"Bad dream." I shuddered.

I began to cry again, and his arms extended to me. I nodded my consent and they slid under me to hoist me up into an embrace. His eyes were so kind as they bore into mine.

"Bella, you're very beautiful."

"T-thank you." I smiled a wholesome, genuine smile. It was so wrong, but I had a crush.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Mhm."

"Do you like Hamburgers?"

"Yea."

"I'll be back."

I smiled as he left. I know the goal was to find someone at the high school, but he was just _too_ gorgeous. Too caring, too perfect. I had no chance, but I could always dream.

* * *

**Ten reviews to excitement.**


	4. Chapter 3 Excitement

**Thank you to everyone who review, and/or added this story to their favorites/alerts. )**

**Excitement is here, and the next chapter you'll love. Lots of gossip and Alice-goodness. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Excitement**

Carlisle knocked on the door, lightly and came inside. He was carrying a rather large McDonalds bag and he looked so perfect in his pristinely white lab coat with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. But I was puzzled, as far as I knew there weren't McDonalds in town; though I had only been here a couple of days. He crossed the gap from the door to my bed with grace not even ballerinas have.

"Here's your dinner Bella. I know they don't have any of these in town so I ran up to Port Angeles to grab one."

"Thank you so much, you're…kind."

I grabbed the bag and inside was a large fry and regular hamburger. It smelled so delicious, and it was so warm. I practically inhaled the food. I felt self-conscious in doing so while Dr. Gorgeous sat just across from me, but I was particularly famished. I finished and bagged up the trash, I stood up to throw it away, swinging my legs over the left side of the bed where my IV was. I place both of my unsure feet on the ground to walk across the room to trash can, I faltered and stumbled. I could see the ground coming closer to my face. Then I felt something around me, wrapped around me, and the falling ceased. I was lifted back up and the arms were still around my waist. I turned to see Carlisle for one fleeting second until he backed away and as I turned to throw my trash away he was on the other bed.

For a few moments I just lay there, and thought. Time passed on, the rain fell, and my thoughts ran wild. I couldn't stop the replay of the moment I fell, I would pause the second I was pulled up and still felt his arms around me.

--

He stood near the window, opposite the door. By this time the rain had slowed to a drizzle and the sun was setting. It was an interesting sight, and I moved to stand next to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his waist as we watched the sun setting and a glint of light glimmer into the room. A buzzing ring went off in his pocket and as quickly as I had heard it, he had it up to his ear.

"Hello Alice," he purred.

Alice? Was that the Alice I had met earlier today?

"Calm down Alice. I'm with a patient."

He paused.

"I can't just leave Alice, I have responsibilities as a doctor…"

"I know, I know that's what you saw, but look I made a promise to her father I would stay."

What could Alice see? And how did it pertain to me in any way? My mind raced back to that moment his arms locked around my waist and to the thoughts my mind was circling around. There was a distinct pause in his side of the conversation.

"Edward, I'll be home soon."

Was that also the Edward I met earlier today? If it was that meant that I was attracted to a boy, and his father. Oh no.

He snapped his phone shut and gazed into my eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Bella, my children are worried about me."

"Oh it's fine."

Carlisle laughed a fake laugh, and even then he was beautiful.

I went to lie down again, I needed rest. I stared up at the pasty white ceiling, speckled with black paint. It was particularly mundane and suddenly I felt that I was in a hospital for the first time. I dazed out of reality, as the rest I needed began to come to me. He was on the bed next to me and I felt his golden eyes on me once again, this definitely wasn't real and I dismissed the idea immediately that he could have possibly felt anything for me. He was a doctor at least in his twenties and I was a girl in high school.

I sighed at little at that thought and fell into sleep. This time I didn't dream, I didn't think of anything until I was woken up at 6 am.

"Ms. Swan," The beautiful doctor standing over said as he woke me up.

I groaned a little.

"I think you're well enough to go to school today, if you wish to." He paused to smile a gentle smile in which filled me with warmth and energy. "Charlie brought some clothes for you last night."

"Sounds good."

I rubbed my eyes to see him moving over to my IV.

"Just taking this inconvenience out." He smiled.

He gently took out the IV and just as I was about to gasp he was holding it in his hand, I hadn't felt a thing. I quietly exited to the restroom and closed the door. I proceeded to turn the water onto the scalding temperature in which would make me temporarily feel clean. I scraped the follicles of my scalp and rubbed in the crummy hospital shampoo. The small room quickly steamed up and I stepped out to dry off. I couldn't see myself in the mirror and for that I was glad. I dressed in the simple clothes Charlie brought for me, the light colored jeans that fit loosely now and the blue t-shirt that had swirly designs in purple all around the front of it. I grabbed my sweater, plaid coat, and brown scarf and exited back into the room to see Carlisle perched on the bed leaning back.

"Would you like a ride to school? Or would you prefer I call Charlie to take you?"

I already knew my answer but I paused to think so as to not show the real magnitude of my eagerness. But then I remembered I didn't have my make-up to cover the bruises I needed to hide.

"I, I don't have my make-up with me."

"Not to worry, my daughter Alice has it covered, she brought this for you." He handed me a small, black, velvet bag.

I went into the restroom again holding the bag. Inside was a plethora of make-up, things I had never imagined. His daughter, Alice, must be the girl I had met on my first day. I applied the base foundation after applying each cream in the order directed. My skin glowed and the color matched so well. I would need to thank Alice right away.

My eyes sparkled a pretty brown and my cheeks were so rosy and full, the girl in the mirror couldn't be me. I felt confident, I wanted to jump up and down, walk down a runway. I slipped into new shoes that had a slight heel and were brown suede.

My shoes clapped against the speckled white tile as I made my way back into the room, where, again, Carlisle sat on the bed. He held keys in his hand and his stare become intensely incredulous as I made my entrance. I picked up my bags and stood next to the bed.

"You look wonderful, if you don't mind me saying, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you." I blushed, making my rosy red cheeks even deeper red.

"Are you ready? If you don't mind I'll put your bag in my son's car and if you don't mind he can take you home after school."

"Sure, but do I know him?"

"I believe so. His name is Edward, he's in your grade."

I held back a smirk, I knew his son.

"He's my adopted son, in case you were wondering how someone my age would have a son so old."

"Ah. How generous of you."

I tried to maintain a certain countenance as I spoke. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Dr. Carlisle Cullen would be taking me to school, but at the same time I couldn't keep my mind off of it. It was nearing 8 o'clock and I was going to be late, though it would most definitely be excused.

He got up and danced out of the room and I trailed behind, dazzled yet again. We walked quickly to the elevator and then to the bottom floor. My mind trailed to explicit thoughts once the door shut and it was all I could do to keep from staring at the gorgeous doctor that I was alone with in an elevator. The door finally opened and we walked into the lobby.

"This way, Bella." He said pointing me toward the entrance of the garage.

It was dark and eerie in the garage, and I could hear, see, and feel that it was raining again. He led me through isles of cars to a shiny, black Mercedes. He pressed a button on his key chain, it blinked on and the doors unlocked. I made my way to the passenger seat with my heels clapping profoundly against the cement of the deserted garage. Before I could open the door he was at my side and holding it open for me.

Incredulously I looked at him and the open door, I didn't even see him until he was right there; as if he teleported or something. I slowly climbed into the passenger seat. The interior was beautiful, black, and leather, so sleek.

"This is a nice car."

"Thank you Bella."

He put the key in the ignition and smoothly backed out. I looked at the clock, I was going to be late. I pushed my bag from my lap onto the floor board and then carefully slid myself back against the leather seat. He smiled at my gestures as he exited the garage.

"Bella, don't look out the window, just trust me and don't look."

I was confused but told him I wouldn't look.

* * *

**Review and Carlisle will take you to school. )  
If only.**


End file.
